New Beginnings
by TV JUNKIE93
Summary: The team traveled back in time to get the Man of Steal to help with Fatal Five's return, but instead they get Clark. Brainiac 5 claiming he did by mistake, seeing him again is bringing back feelings he shouldn't have because he erased Clark's memory of the relationship they had before. Clark starts to remember and things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful summer's day in a wheat field. Two boys play, one sun-kissed with black hair and sharp blue eyes, the other had green skin and big bright magenta eyes and golden blonde hair. They giggled as they chased each other. "I'm going to get you!" said the dark-haired boy. "Wait I am not ready, I am not sure how to play this game." Said the other boy. "It's tag the easiest game ever silly!" The dark haired boy laughed. The blonde smiled, but it fades away. He had to tell him today, he's been avoiding it for a year, but today he had to go away.

"Clark! Time for supper!" The dark hair boy heard his mother say. "Aw man…hey, come with me." The blonde frowned. "I-I can't Clark." "Why not you always ditch me" The boy whined. "people are starting to think you're not real you know, today I can prove it." He said triumphantly. "No, I just have to-" "Then I'll see you tomorrow!" Clark said cheerfully. "No… I'm not coming back, ever" The green boy said looking off. "But why?" Clark said sadly confused. The green boy sighed "I'm not real." Clark looked shocked. "Yes you are, I can feel you, y-you can talk, and you are real. Just like me." The blonde frowned. "Clark, I have to go for a long time, I will never come back. I'm sorry I did this to you, but I'm not really you need to forget me forever." Clark started to cry. "Why…why are you being so mean? just come eat with me. We can prove that you're real! Come with me please!" He pleaded. Clark started to cry uncontrollably. The blonde frowned. "Good-bye Clark, when I leave you will forget me-" "I don't want to forget you!" Clark shouted the other boy jumped in shock. "Please," Clark said defeatedly. "Good-bye." The boy started to fade away. "No, no" Clark frantically tried to grab him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Clark cried. The green boy started to cry and then in a flash of light he was gone.

Clark was lying in the field staring blankly, he didn't hear his mother walking up to him "Clark? There you are its dinner time." His mother said. She had white streaked auburn hair pulled in a bun and wore rimless glasses over her grayish blue eyes. Clark turned to his mother. "Mommy?" Clark looked at her confused. Martha looked worried. "Clark honey have you been crying, are you ok?" She said as she squatted down to her son. Clark rubbed his eyes and noticed that they were wet with tears. "Sweetie?" "Mommy I think I lost something but I forgot what it was," Clark said lips trembling. Martha gave a sweet smile at her six-year-old son. "Well don't cry about it we'll find it soon ok?" Clark gave his mother an optimistic smile and a nod. "Ok, let's go eat." Martha handed out her hand. "Ok." As they walked on the Clark looked back.

11 years later.

"Clark c'mon go have some fun ok." Clark was helping his mother with the dishes. It was just the two of them now and their golden retriever Shelby. After his father died Clark stopped having a social life and stayed to help his mother with the farm. He became more protective and clingy. "Ma, just because I was invited doesn't mean I have to attend," Clark said as he dried a plate. Martha rolled her eyes her son can be melodramatic at times. "Clark, all you do is work… ever since your father…" Martha was lost in thought even though it's been a few years she still can't bring her husband's death up. She wants to think that she's moved on but she still has his clothes, aftershave, soap, anything that smells like him or reminds her of him. "Mom I'm fine, Trust me." Martha smiled. "Go, Clark, I'll be fine," Martha gave him a loving look. She wants him to live life like a normal teenager, she didn't want him to take on this responsibility so young. Clark didn't respond to her, he was concentrating so hard on drying the dishes, anything to distract himself from the conversation, he knows what she's going to say, he didn't want to hear it. He just wanted to help as much as he can before he leaves if he's even going to leave. "Clark," she said sternly. Clark sighed. "Fine, I'll go, but only for an hour or two." "Clark, I don't care as long as you keep in touch ok?" _anything to get him out the house_. She thought "I will." Clark grabbed his blue and red sweater. "And Clark?" "Yes, mom?" "Be safe and careful." Clark frowned then smiled. "I will see you later." As Clark left Martha sighed and looked at Shelby. "What will we do with that boy?" she laughed as the dog tilted his head. Shaking hers chuckling she got back to the dishes

Clark arrived at the Smallville pumpkin patch, where his classmates and other students were hanging out for Whitney's Halloween themed birthday party, even though it was September. Whitney is the star athlete and one of the popular kids. He was a bigger build than Clark had blonde hair and blue eyes. And the biggest jerk on campus "Clark so you decided to come after all." Whitney said with a cheesy smile. Clark rolled his eyes. "See I knew you can't get enough of me!" Whitney bragged. Clark gave him look. "Look I only came because I was someone's extra, even if you did invite me I rather stay at home and stare at the cows. At least they're more entertaining than you." Some of the teens heard this and laughed. "Wow, Whitney cows are more fun than you." Said one kid and the laughter grew. Whitney flared his nostrils. "Look Kent…" Whitney shoved Clark into a wall of hay. "No one asked for your lame ass mouth, so you better can it or I'll do it for you." Clark glared at Whitney. "Dude looks like he wants to fight!" said one of his goons. _Clark, be safe and careful_. His mother's words made him change his character. "N-no I don't want to fight." He sounded like a weakling he hated doing that why did he have to hide this why did he have to make the other boy look good. He just wished he was just normal. Whitney smirked. "Alright Kent since it's my 18th birthday and all, I'll let this one slide." As he said that he let go of Clark's shirt.

"Alright who's ready to party!" everyone cheered and followed Whitney as he led them further into the pumpkin patch where there was a gazebo. Clark sighed, he knew that this was a bad idea. He was about to head back when. "Hey, Clark!" Clark turned around. Lana was jogging towards him. "Oh hey, I thought I was late." Clark smiled. "Oh no sorry, I just had some things to do for my aunt. I did text you." Lana said hitting his arm. Clark looked at his phone, he had some missed text from her and others. "Oh, my phone was on silent sorry." "So, you came after all." Clark looked off. "Nah I think I'm going to head home." Lana frowned her green eyes staring deep into his eyes. "Aw why…" "Yeah, Clark why?" Whitney had come back and wrapped his arms around Lana and gave her and wet nasty kissed. Clark rolled his eyes and headed home. "Whitney!" he heard Lana say in a teasing tone. Lana ran to catch up, Clark heard Whitney say something about loser he really paid him no attention "Clark c'mon let's have fun." Lana said. Clark stopped. Should he go and make a fool of himself or just go home?

"Lana what do you see in that guy he's just a loner." Whitney said "Clark is a friend. So, Clark what do you say?" Clark turned around, What the hell "Sure what could happen?" "Yay! That's the spirit." Clark followed the two further into the pumpkin patch.

Clark was having somewhat of a good time, he wished his other friends were here. Both Chloe and Pete were out of town. Pete had a death in the family so he had to go to the funeral, and Chloe was visiting her mother who was in a hospital. Clark sighed as he watched the drunken teen goof off and some starting to make out and rub on each other. Annoyed Clark decided that he stayed long enough and that he was going home. He texts his mother, _Coming home too many drunks_. After a few she text back, _Good lord I'm calling his parents, I have a pie ready for you_. Clark shook his head smiling and put his phone in his pocket and headed home.

An hour later he made it home. "Ma I'm home!" he announced. Shelby greeted him first. "Hey boy, you held down the fort?" Martha came in. "You didn't take the car?" "No, I wanted to walk it was a nice one though" Clark looked outside. "Good thing I made in before the rain." "Yeah good thing, I'm going to bed early I need to do a lot of errands tomorrow so pie is in the fridge ok." Clark gave her a sad smile. "Ok and mom you didn't have to wait up for me, I'm capable of handling myself." Martha sighed. "I know but you're my son and it's my job." She smiled. "Night Clark." "Night ma."

Clark was awoken by a weird light and sound in his room's bathroom. Clark looks at the time, it was 3:47 am. "What?" he said sleepily. He looks at the bathroom and notices a light on. "Must've left it on," Clark said to himself, it was windy and rainy hard so he thought nothing of the weird noise. He was about to close his eyes, but then he heard muffled voices in his bathroom. Clark shot up and out of bed and grabbed the closest thing to him which was his alarm clock. He then looked at it and then realized that this was silly he didn't need a weapon. The voices continued. "We're in the wrong room!" Clark slowly walked to the door alarm clock armed and ready. "According to my readings, we are in his bathroom." "Oh, what gave it away, the toilet!" Clark got to the door and quickly opened it. Inside was a girl in pink with long blonde hair and a chubby boy with black hair and a green skin boy with blonde hair.

They all jumped and stared at him as he stares at them. "Hey, Clarkie! Um, what's with the clock?" The chubby boy asked. Clark gave them a strange look. "Clarkie? Are you trying to rob me?" he said blankly the girl giggled and then blushed when she got a good look at him. He was shirtless and only in blue boxer briefs that were snug on him. "Oh!" She said and covered her eyes. "Um, you should put some pants on." She said. Clark notices the look but he didn't care. "No, this is my house and I'd like to know what the hell are you doing here? Are you guys with Whitney why are you still in costume? Oh, I see you were trying to prank me huh?" The group in front of him looked confused. "Uh Brainiac 5 like now will be a time to tell him." the chubby boy said. Brainiac 5 was staring at Clark the whole time he couldn't take his eyes off the taller male's body. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Clark asked when he noticed he felt odd around the green-skinned boy.

"Oh right, we uh need your help." Clark just looked at him, the clock was no longer a weapon anymore his glare was enough to kill them. "Can we come in, well I mean into a better location?" Brainiac 5 asked. Clark gave him a look, "We have information we'd like to share with you, Clark." He was hesitant but they looked like they weren't trying to harm him "Fine." "And maybe some pants." The girl requested. As they walked into the room Clark had put on some sweats. "Ok names and then what you need help with and why?." Clark said. "Oh right, well my name is Brainiac 5, this is Saturn Girl and Bouncing Boy." Clark looked at them like they were crazy. "What kind of names are those?" "Well, superheroes names." Bouncing Boy said proudly puffing his cheat out heroically. "Superheroes? Are you guys alright; did you escape from a mental hospital? What are your" Bouncy looked offended "No, but Clark we need your help." Saturn girl said. "No, you don't and...wait a minute how do you know my name? I definitely don't remember ya'll" Clark said glaring. "Wow, I thought Batsy was scary." Bouncing Boy said. Brainiac 5 sighed. "Look, Clark, we came from the future to get you, we are part of a team called the Legion of Superheroes. Each of us have our own special powers, Saturn girl has telepathy, Bouncing boy well it says it in his name." "Hey, my power is cool-" "I have a 12th level inelegance, and invent tools, weapon, a and ships to defend against evil," Brainiac 5 explained. " Oh one of my examples is this" Brainiac 5 showed him a gold ring with the teams' logo Clark just stared. "What does it do?" "Well not every member have the power of flight so this enables them to." as he said this he began to float. Clark stared in awe. "Wow how?.." Saturn Girl giggled speaking before Brainiac 5. "Trust me you don't want to get him started." Brainiac 5 gave a sheepish smile. "Ok... if you're some smart robot why would the future need me I'm just a normal guy." Brainiac frowned at the robot part. "We all know that's not true super- I mean Clark," Bouncy said.

"Don't you want to know about your powers and where you came from? I know you've been wanting to feel normal like everyone else, you want to have an adventure, right? Come with us we can help you develop your powers further and where we're from you don't have to hide your true self." Saturn girl said. Clark looked at them, "Powers? I don't" Brainiac 5 quickly shot Clark with a ray gun, he did it so fast that the others couldn't stop him. The yellow beam hit Clark. "Ow! Hey, what did you do that for!" Clark said his shirt had a burnt hole in it and his skin was scratch free. "We don't have time Clark just come with us." "Whoa, dude." Said bouncing. Clark stared at Brainiac 5, he couldn't believe he just shot him but something about him made him trust him, maybe he should go time travel could be possible, hell he came from space in a spaceship, so this could be legit right? "Yes, it is." Saturn girl smiled. Clark was shocked. "Ok let's say I believe you why do you need me? I'm sorry but I'm not some hero," Clark frowned. "We wouldn't be here if we didn't believe in you." Brainiac 5 said with a soft smile, Clark smiled back with a blush. This made Brainiac 5 blush too. _Does he remember me?_ He thought.

"Ok but I just can't up and leave, I have to go to Metropolis tomorrow, well today," Clark said as he looked at the clock it was 4:30. "No worries no one will ever know you left, we will bring you back exactly on this day," Bouncy said with a wink. Clark thought about it, maybe he'll just go for it, yes he does need an adventure and he does need to find himself but was this worth it. Saturn Girl took his hand and gave a warm smile. "Trust us, Clark." "Ok let's go just let me get dressed ok ?" They all smiled. "Ok."Brainiac 5 got the time bubble ready, Clark was in awe he's never seen something like this. "You ready?" Saturn girl asked. Clark had a determined look on his face. "Yes, let hurry before I chicken out." He laughed nervously. Brainiac 5 held out his hand Clark looked and it then up at Brainiac 5, he smiled and took it. Brainiac 5 turned his head to hide his blushing face. They were gone in a bright flash of light.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I can't wait to see him!" Squealed Triplicate girl, she suddenly split into three. "I know! he's gonna be big and strong." said the white one. "Oh, have you seen his abs?" said the orange one. "Abs have you seen his a-" "He's coming!" the pink one was interrupted by her white counterpart. Lightning Lad who was in the corner listening rolled his eyes, he didn't think he needed an old relic to help them out, he thought that they were perfectly capable of the mission themselves. A flash of light came in the middle of the room, the light then made a bubble in it, they can see that there is one extra body. The girls squealed causing Lightning lad to cover his ears. Bouncy came out first, then Brainiac 5, Saturn girl was next and she held out her hand for the last figure in the bubble. The girls waited anxiously. Clark stumbled out of the bubble, he quickly got his balance and fixed his glasses. All the girls frowned defeated, they didn't get to see the fully developed Superman they wanted. Lightning lad bursts out into laughter. "Um.. hi," Clark said to the others, "Hi the girls said sadly." Lightning lad continued to laugh. "What he's here and you didn't tell- who is that?" Said Phantom Girl. Clark gave her a nervous smile. "Um hi, my name is Clark Kent." He held out his hand. Phantom Girl just looked at it. "Wow" was all she said and walked away. "Guys this is Clark Kent, he can help us." Said Brainy. "With what milking cows! are you are this is the 'guy' right?" Clark frowned a bit then glared, he was going to say something but Saturn girl stepped in. "Yes he is and he can help us have faith in him." Lightning Lad just looked at him, he didn't like how Saturn girl was comforting this guy she doesn't even know him. "We don't know anything about him," he said. Brainiac 5 rolled his eyes. "Clark let me take you to your room, I need to speak with my teammates." Brainiac 5 said rolling his eyes. Clark nodded and followed. As they left Saturn girl gave Lightning Lad a look. "What?"

As they were walking Clark was in his head. What was he doing here? Is this even real? What was he doing here how can he be a superhero? "Don't mind him, he's just all talk, he thinks he's our official leader." Brainiac 5 said tiredly. "Are you the leader?" Clark asked. Brainiac 5 smiled. "No, but that would be nice." they walked in silence for a bit. "um Brainy?" Clark said sheepishly. Brainiac 5 got nervous for a moment. "Yes, Clark?" Clark didn't know if he should tell him that he was having doubts, "Never mind, it's stupid." Brainiac 5 gave him a look. "Ok… ah here's your room. is a bit small it's a guest room since only a few lives here, I need to remodel but that can come in time." the door opened. "I don't mind if the room is small-" Clark was taken aback. "Small?" he asked. the room was huge, it looks like an expensive suite. "Yeah small, you don't like it?" Clark gave Brainiac 5 an "are you kidding me look" "Dude its huge way bigger than mines hell it's like a suite." Brainy smiled. "Well yeah, each room have a bedroom, a small kitchen, bathroom, and what space you need for other things." Clark was half listening as he roamed around the room. "I tried to make it feel like home as best as I can, so I added some things you'll like, like your favorite food, colors, and mattress." Brainy rambled. Clark stopped at the telescope, "how did you know I had this exact telescope in my room, and…" Clark was looking around. "This looks exactly like my room, you did this before I came? are you psychic too? you knew I'd come." Brainiac 5 didn't know how to respond to that. "Um no I do not have those kinds of powers, my mind is brilliant yes but not like that. and when I said me, I really meant we, or just COMPUTO, he is the AI that controls the tower. it just scanned your preference and created this room." "COMPUTO?" "Yes, I will explain soon but right now, try getting some rest it's just turning 12 am." "Oh ok," Clark yawned. "Y'all did wake me up at 3 in the morning." Brainiac 5 blushed. "Was my fault, I'll see you in the morning." Brainiac 5 left the room Clark did a stretch and flopped in the bed. "Oh my god, the bed is so soft." He moaned. Brainiac 5 smiled as he overheard outside, he turned the soundproof back on and left.

"Look all I'm saying is, why him huh? he's nothing like the historic file said." Lightning Lad said. "You don't know that unless you give him a chance Garth." Saturn girl said. Brainiac 5 just sighed. "I know I messed up by going into the wrong time frame. As you know that my Time bubble is fairly new with what little time I had to make it. I think it would be nice to have a young Superman, he's the same age group as us he could blend in better." "I was still hoping to see more muscles." Phantom Girl said. "Oh it would be great to have a teenage supes, we can learn what he likes and go to the movies, oh shopping! and" "Okay we get it, Tri," Lightning Lad said. "I wonder if he like scary movies.' Said Bouncy. "Ok before we get off track we still need to address this further." Lightning Lad said. "We don't need to," said Saturn girl "He can't just become a member he didn't try out or had the proper training, see if we had the real superman we wouldn't need to do that, this kid probably doesn't know how to control his powers yet." Brainiac 5 stepped in. "Don't worry he can do this trust in him," Saturn girl nodded. "Yes, let's give him a chance." "Ey I just wanted to hang with supes as a teen." Said bouncy. "We too!" said Triplicate girl. "Meh," said Phantom Girl. Lightning lad sighed. "Fine, but as the leader-" "co-leader!" Bouncy coughed. "Leader he's not here so I'm the leader, I say I'll give him a week." "A week that's not fair," "Fair enough for me, he needs to be quick on his feet." With that Lightning lad left. "Alright I don't know about you guys but in hitting the sack," said Bouncy. "Sack?" Brainiac 5 asked. "Bed." Everyone went their separate ways and Brainiac 5 just went into his lab, since he didn't need sleep like the others he stayed up watching Clark sleep with the use of COMPUTO. "I wonder if he remembers me, I know it's impossible but just…" Brainiac 5 sighed. "He called me Brainy.." Brainiac 5 shook his head "I should keep a low profile, Bouncy said it's not 'normal' to study him like this." with that he turned his Clarks camera off. "COMPUTO give me every file on Clark Kent." He said with a satisfying smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clark woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. sighing he rolled over and tried to turn it off but he over reached and fell off the bed instead taking the blankets down with him. "Whoa!" groaning Clark gets up, running his hands through his hair. "Good morning!" Clark jumped clean out of his skin. "Brainy! what the hell?" "Oh, I am sorry to frighten you." Brainy said sheepishly. "It's alright," Clark laughed nervously. "I really thought last night was a dream and wasn't expecting to see-" Clark froze. "What's wrong?" "How long were you in my room?" "If you're wondering if I saw the fall yes, but don't worry I won't tell the others?" Brainy smiled. Clark laughed. "Well so much for first impressions, even though I pretty much tripped yesterday." Clark sat on his bed. "Is this like for real?" He flopped back his shirt rising up showing his belly button. "It's pretty real." Clark smiled. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Brainy smiled too. "Oh, so why were you creeping in my room?" Clark asked teasingly, Brainy began to fidget. "Well um... you see I wanted to show you around before the team meeting." Clark sat back up. "Cool I want to see if we got it right back at home." Clark super-sped to change his clothes. "Let's go." it took everything in Brainy's power not to jump up and shout, He had Superman all to himself. Clark didn't know why but he was excited it was almost like living in an actual sci-fi TV show, it. "Let's start, shall we?" "I'm right behind you."

Somewhere in a bad part of New Metropolis the Fatal Five were staying at some rundown building, Validus was perplexed on a dead creature which was a cross between a fish and a rat. "It's been a few days, they're still looking for us?" Ask Mano. "Well of course numb nut." Said Tharok. "Well we need to hurry up and get His ax, and her dumb eyeball, look at her she all jacked up" "It's not dumb, you ass!" Empress growled. She looked a mess without the Eye of Ekron, almost as if she was detoxing from a harsh drug. "We need to get it now." She said looking manic holding herself. "Well yeah I know that! We need a full proof plan though. We don't have to worry about those brats, since we took most of them down, they still have many empty slots." Tharok said pacing. "We need to hurry before they fill those spaces with an even more annoying hero." Mano chimed in. "But with my arm the Science Police don't have a chance either." Mano finished. "So?" Tharok spat "So, what are we waiting for?" Persuader grumbled. "Well the perfect plan of course." Empress screamed and threw a chair at Tharok. "We Go In Now!" she shouted. "I need it, I need it I don't know how long I can do this! We don't need a perfect plan build a goddamn gun and let's go!" Tharok glared. "Well with what I have I can't really do the damage I wanted to, but whatever you say Empress." "Good nothing fancy, just something to blow a whole and then we're in and out." Empress said. The rest nodded.

"And this is my lab." Clark followed Brainy in. "Wow its huge!" Clark's pace sped up as he began to explore the lab. "So, this is where you invent things, cool what's this?" "Wait!" Clark paused. "Some of this stuff in here can hurt you so let's not go touching things." "Oh, I thought I couldn't get hurt." He shrugged. "What is the extent of your knowledge of your abilities? "Brainy asked. "Well I know I have some sort of heat vision, super speed, x-ray, crazy strength, and nothing can hurt me as far as I knew." "I see, well there's a lot more, like flight, super breath-" "Whoa flight? I can fly?" "Why yes." Clark laughed a little. "There's no way." "Why you say that?" Clark seemed to curl into himself. "Well I have a fear of heights." Brainy stared for a bit then began to laugh. "What's so funny." Clark was blushing a bit. "I thought I knew everything there is to know about Superman finding out that he has a fear of heights just make me want to know more about you." Clark smiled. "Well you know Superman not Clark." "That is true, it's just so strange." Brainy sat next to Clark. "Can you tell me about… well me? I want to know how I was this hero." Clark said. Brainy frowned. "Clark I can't really give that information but, you will figure out some of these things on your own time." Clark was a bit disappointed but nodded. "I see… well thanks." They were quiet for a bit. "Um Clark?" "Yes Brainy?" "Well I was wondering why you call me Brainy?" Clark cocked his head to the side. "I don't know Brainiac 5 is a bit of a mouthful." " _Brainiac 5 that's a silly name how about I call you Brainy."_ _._ "I'm sorry if that upsets you, I can call you Brainiac 5." "No!" Brainy quickly interjected, Clark gave a look. "It's alright, it just reminded me of an old friend that's all, haven't been called that in years." Brainy smiled. "Is your friend ok?" Clark asked sincerely. "Oh yes they are fine, why you ask?" "You had this lonely look on you face." Brainy looked into Clarks icy blue eyes. "Well I didn't think I'd ever see them again but we recently got in contact and they don't remember me." Clark gave a sad smile and put a hand on Brainy's shoulder. "How can anyone forget you, you're pretty awesome, but if you need a friend, I can be it." Brainy just stared up at Clark. "Ahem" Brainy jumped at the sound. "Oh, hi um..." "It's Lightning Lad." Clark winced at the tone of his voice. "Right." Clark sighed "You're late for the meeting." Lightning lad shot a look at Brainy. "Well-" "Oh, I'm so sorry I wanted a tour of the place and I guess I took up Brainy's time." Lightning Lad raised an eyebrow. "Brainy?" Brainy cleared his throat. "Let's go Clark, we shouldn't keep the others waiting." Clark nods and follows, Lightning Lad trailed behind "Brainy huh?" he said to himself.

The conference room was filled with the Legionnaires who stay at the headquarters full time. In the room were, Triplicate girl, Bouncing boy, Saturn girl, and Phantom girl "What's taking him so long?" Bouncy asked. "He'll be here." Said Saturn girl. As soon as she said that the three boys entered the room.

"Ok this meeting is on our new friend here Clark." Lightning lad announced. "We really didn't need him..." He glared at Brainy. "Since we can handle the Fatal Five ourselves." He then added. "Yes, we do, half of our team mates were wounded trying to get them in custody. We need Clark, the Fatal Five have already escape after what 10 months? We don't have the man power since some them are out of commission or out on some other mission. And with his power he can help!" Brainy finished he was tired of this attitude from him he knows he did a good thing getting him. Everyone else nodded sadly, some of their team died, lost mobility, or just went insane thanks to Emerald empress. "Ok but why him?" Lightning lad pointed to Clark. Clark felt insulted, why did this guy hate him so much? "I figure we needed some old fashion help." Brainy quipped. "Well you got old fashion right, but this is not exactly Superman." Phantom girl said hands waving dramatically. "I don't mean that in a bad way." She added. Clark gave her a sad smile.

"We are not that desperate, you're making it seem like we can't do our job." Lighting lad added "We can't we're just a bunch of kids." Triplicate girl sadly interjected. Lightning lad was going to say something but Clark interrupted. "You could… you are not just a bunch of kids. I read the mission files on what you all did, it was incredible. You were able to take down a powerful villain, the police couldn't even do that. You all sacrifice your lives to save others… for a bunch of kids it was heroic…" Clark smiled then frowned. "But I'm not like you guys I'm not strong enough, I can't do half the things you all can." Everyone stared at Clark. "How…" Saturn girl started to ask but Clark answered for her. "Brainy gave me a mission report so I can catch up I read the whole thing, I am sorry for your lost." Clark added respectably. Everyone was quiet "You can too Clark, you are Superman in your own way, you are that man you will see." Saturn girl said. Clark shook his head. "Look I-I want to help I do but what if I make things worse?"

Lightning lad stood up. "You could make it worse…" Clark frowned. Lightning lad sighed heavily. "But you can also help us, you will never know if you don't try." Clark gave him a shocked look. "I'm not saying I like you just yet but, we do need more people and this being an emergency I need to know if you can handle it, the Fatal Five is the strongest foe we've ever encountered, we lost many of our friends because we treated it as a club, we need to do this seriously and I am not willing to lose any more of us." He looked at Saturn girl who turned away sadly. "You start training after this meeting I'll give you 20 minutes to get ready…." And he walked out the room. Clark sat there for a bit, is he ready for this? Can he do it? "C'mon Clarkie let's get started." Bouncy said trying to liven up the room. Clark had a determined look, _I can do this_. "Ok."

"Oof." Clark was getting hit left and right by the training bots. "C'mon Clarkie you can do it!" Clark was hit hard by another bot and he was on his hands and knees. "What's wrong can't take the heat?" Lightning lad asked. Clark couldn't answer as he got punched in the gut, this simulation felt too real, and the pain he's never had pain like this before "C'mon Clark don't hold back, the enemy will not be so merciful, you have to learn how to use all of what you got." Lightning lad lectured. Clark nodded got up again, he's never used his full power before he was always afraid hurting someone or worse killing someone. A bot out of nowhere came and tried to punch him, but Clark dodges it quickly and punched it into a wall and it smashed to pieces. He moved so fast he didn't know what had happened. "Good…" Lightning lad began. "But next time keep your eyes open." Clark nodded. "Yes sir." Lightning lad smiled cockily. _I got superman to call me sir_. "You're impossible." Said Saturn girl. "What?" He said with that same cocky smile. She just rolled her eyes. "Ok that was just round one ready for two?" Clark gave a thumbs up. "I was born ready."

Clark was a bit tired after the training he worked himself too hard, but he needed to he needed to control and use his powers. Clark flopped on the bed and there was a knock on his door. "Come in." The door opens and Brainy came in, Clark sat up. "Oh, hi Brainy what brings you here?" Brainy walked further in. "I heard what happened earlier are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." Brainy gave him a look. "That's not what I heard." Clark sighed…. _"C'mon that's all you got? Try harder, pay attention!" Clark was tired he tried but the hologram enemies were pounding him left and right. "Heat vision you have it use it!" Lightning lad shouted. "Hey take it easy on him." Triplicate girl said. "He wants to be a hero he needs to suck it up. One mistake can get us all killed!" Clark got hit hard that he fell again but this time he couldn't get up fast enough and he was getting jumped by all of bots. He couldn't move he felt trapped. Then he began to panic he remembered being trap like this before. He had accidentally_ _hurt a kid badly_ _. Clark began to panic more he didn't want to hurt anyone. "Lightning lad it's too much for him, stop it!" Saturn girl cried. "Hang on." He wanted Clark to pull through, everyone watched as Clark didn't emerge from the pile. "Uh Lightning lad he's not getting out." Bouncy said. "Turn it off!" Triplicate shouted. Lightning lad rolled his eyes. "Fine." He turned the program off. Clark was just curled up in a ball it looked like he was trembling. "Clark!" the girls shouted. "Uh oh." Lighting lad said cringing did he push him too hard?. They all flew down to him._

 _"Clark are you ok?" Saturn girl asked. Clark just stayed in the ball trembling. "I-I didn't mean to I'm sorry." Clark whispered. "What do you mean?" Phantom girl asked. Clark seemed to snapped out of it and sat up. "I'm r-ready to try again." Lighting looked down at Clark he didn't look right, the way Clark looked up with those icy lost blue eyes he felt bad, he took it too far. "_ _T_ _raining is done for today, just take a break ok?" Clark looked up at him. "No, I could do it! I won't hesitate this time." Lightning lad sighed. "Look kid, I worked you too hard, just-" Clark stood up and wiped his eyes. "No, I can do this, I'm not giving up. I want to learn how to better control my powers instead of fearing them and hurting someone!" Clark had his fist clenched. "Clark…" Saturn girl started. "Please let me try again." Lighting lad looked into Clarks pleading blue eyes. "Ok w_ _e'_ _ll start again." "But Garth-" Lightning lad held up a hand. "It's his choice not mines. Ok everyone clear out, he's starting again."_

"It was nothing it was just too much at one time, something I'm not use to is all" Clark smiled. Brainy didn't buy it one bit but he knew he was tired and left it at that. "Ok well get some rest." Clark nodded. "Ok I will." Brainy left Clarks room, he frowned and flopped down on the bed. "Oh, my body hurts." But then smiled, his body hurts and he was exhausted he almost felt normal.

New Metropolis Planetary Prison

There was a loud explosion in the prison's high security storage room causing the alarm to go off. "Ahahaha! Don't you just love the sound of destruction!" Shouted Tharok. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Said Mano. They quickly went in to see if it was clear. "All clear!" Empress and Persuader followed in. the smoke hadn't cleared yet, debris was everywhere along with body parts of the guards on duty. "What a shame." Empress said to herself as she stepped over them, she picked up a head of one guard. "tsk, this one was cute oh well" she tossed it toward Persuader who swiftly caught it. "Really?" He deadpans. "Found them!" Mano alerted. In front of them was a big metal door. "You sure it's in there?" She asked. "We better hurry." Said Persuader held up the head to the eye scan. With a click the door opened. "Yes finally, come my sweet." Inside there was an eerie green glow, Empress was laughing hysterically.

 **AN: Thanks for reading, I feel so lonely I really hope the quiet is because y'all are shy, and not because the story sucks, please send feedback I like to bring this ship back and I hope I can do it with this series.**


End file.
